Walking Into The Past
by Lady Zephyros
Summary: It start with a vacation, but suddenly things go wrong and the vacation was ruined. What's up with Rei's past? And Rei's mother? The dark secret of Rei's mother is revealed. YAOI. KaixRei and TysonxMax
1. Who Knows Vacation Bring Trouble?

Disclaimers : I don't own Beyblade, so don't sue me^.^!  
  
Lady Zephyros : Okay, minnasan. This is my first Beyblade fanfic so don't be so harsh on me .  
  
Kurohime : Oh, and is there anyone who wanted to be our beta-reader? We are not too good in grammar and tense.....  
  
Lady Zephyros : Enough babbling. Now into the stories!! This story was inspired by Shinzui-sama's fic called "Just A Toy". Hehehe, I love to see Rei raped by someone, so expected it in later chapters^_^!  
  
Rei : *gasped*  
  
Kai : You!!!!!!!!!!*staring angrily at Lady Z and Kurohime*  
  
Lady Zephyros&Kurohime : *runs before Kai could kill them*  
  
Pairings : Of course KaixRei!!!! And maybe TysonxMax too if you wanted....  
  
Ages : Tyson ( 16 ), Max ( 16 ), Kenny ( 15 ), Kai ( 18 ), Rei ( 17 ), Lee ( 19 ), Gary ( 19 ), Mariah ( 17 ), Kevin ( 16 )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One : Who Knows Vacation Bring Trouble?  
  
"So?", asked the raven haired teen. Kai raised an eyebrow, "What 'so'?" Tyson's eyes widened in disbelief, "So you mean we will go to a hotspring in vacation?" Kai and Mr.Dickenson only nodded. Max's mouth is opened in surprise, "Really?" Kenny send a deathglare to Tyson and Max, "How much should we tell you until you believed it?"  
  
"Yay!", Tyson and Max tossed a high five, "What a good idea! Spend a week in the hotsprings!" Mr. Dickenson only smiled, "Well, of course you need to 'train' too." Tyson's jaw dropped, "WHAT? I thought we are going to take a peace vacation!" "Do you think I would go if it's only 'a peace vacation'?", asked Kai sarcatiscally. Tyson only pouted and Max chuckled at him.  
  
Rei rolled his eyes, "So when will we leave?" Kenny answered, "Maybe about noontime." Max startled, "Noontime? But it's only two hours from now!!" Mr.Dickenson giggled, "We planned this to be a surprise. I only tell Kenny and Kai. So you guys really need to packing soon or else we will late for the bus." Kai leaned against the wall and sees the panic in Tyson and Max's eyes. Soon after Mr.Dickenson finished his sentences, Max and Tyson rushed to their room to packed their things.  
  
Kai sighed. That two hyper child were panicking, as usual. He hide his grinns until his eyes meet the golden ones. The neko-jin was staring at him. He sure think that Rei was very cute, and yet.....beautiful. he quickly snapped his thoughts. Stupid! What did you think? He scolded himself. Rei was only his friend, nothing more! He was only his teammate. But why his heart pounded like crazy? Only hell knows why! Rei smiled at him and Kai was wonder if he was blushing at the time.  
  
"Well, if so, I need to packing my things too.", and he leaved. Kenny and Mr.Dickenson staring at each other. Kenny started the conversation, "Wow, I am surprised enough. Max and Tyson were freaked out but Rei not." Mr.Dickenson nodded, "He was more mature now. And yet, have I mentioned that he was grown more beautiful these years?" Kenny grinned and nodded, "Yeah. And don't forget to mentioned more girly."  
  
Kai nearly choked. What the hell was Mr.Dickenson and Kenny talked about? Kenny saw the expression in Kai's eyes and giggled, "Oh no Mr.Dickenson, I think someone jealous here." Mr.Dickenson raised his eyebrow, but laughed when he saw Kai. "Yo! Sorry for waiting!", said a cheerful voice behind them. It was Tyson and Max. They carried two large suitcase with them. Kenny gulped, "Oh my God, why did you bring so many things?"  
  
Tyson only giggled, "Hehe.... I am only bring food here." Kai snorted. The stupid Tyson always bring food everywhere. He wonder how Tyson can keep that lot amount of food in his stomach. Max slapped Tyson's head, "You are greedy, Tyson!" Tyson pouted, "Aww Maxy. I just don't want to starve in the bus."  
  
Max shrugged, "Whatever...."  
  
"Sorry for keep you waiting, guys.", come a voice with a soft tone. They are all turned around and saw Rei carrying his luggage. It's a medium one. Not a super size like Tyson's and Max's. Mr.Dickenson let out a soft laugh, "Good. At least someone's normal here." Rei raised his eyebrow, "Normal?"  
  
Tyson and Max only laughed while Rei blinked confusedly. And suddenly Kenny's voice interrupted them, "Hey guys! The bus are already here! Hurry up!!" The others nodded and followed him, carried they own luggage. Kai grabbed his suitcase and walked behind Mr.Dickenson. Rei smiled at him, "It seems it'll turned into a nice vacation, ne?"  
  
Kai's heart were almost melted when he saw that expression. Oh man, growled him. It' seems more difficult than I think. Thank Kami that he could hide his blushed face under the blue triangles in his cheeks. Damn you, Rei! What's wrong with my heart? What's so annoying? He had grow rather fond with the Chinese teen since the Asian Tournament three years ago, while Max and Tyson seems being the closest friend all day. Kenny was still busy with Dizzi, and he worked harder since the second Asian Tournament will held soon. Maybe that's the reason why Mr.Dickenson offered them a nice vacation in the hotspring. To relax and training.  
  
Three hours later, they finally arrived in the hotspring. Tyson's jaw dropped when he saw the inn, "Man! Is this the hotspring? It looks like a super luxurious one!" Mr.Dickenson chuckled, "My, my, of course Tyson. You are all Beyblade star now. You deserve the most luxurious vacation." Tyson hugged Max happily, "Finally, Max! Vacation! In such a luxurious place too!" Max patted Tyson's head, "Yeah, yeah, Tyson. But could you released me please?", he turned and blushed. Kai snorted. Stupid Tyson, mumbled him in his thoughts. "Oh sorry Maxy.", grinned Tyson foolishly and released the blonde teen. Mr.Dickenson nodded, "Okay guys. I will go home now. Remember, train harder. The second Asian Tournament is only two months again. I will come to take you home one months again. Good luck."  
  
Kenny nodded, "Do not worried, Mr. Dickenson. We will take care ourself." "Yeah. Except Tyson.", teased Rei. Tyson pouted and send a deathglare to Rei while the Chinese teen laughed when he saw Tyson's dumb expression.  
  
He loved it. He really loved it when Rei laughed. So innocent. So adorable. So cute. And yet, so beautiful... he snapped his thoughts again and scolded himself, What are you thinking, Kai? Your grandfather will kill you for sure if he knows that you fallen in love with another guy! How pathetic you are! Remember what your grandfather said? No feelings. No emations. Love only bring destructions to you. And until now he believes that. Until...  
  
"Kai? Kai?", asked Kenny. Kai woke up from his daydreaming, "What is it, Kenny?" They are already inside the inn now. Kenny sighed, "Well, since Mr.Dickenson have booked two rooms for us, wouldn't you mind sharing room with Rei?" Kai nearly jumped when he heards that, but his face kept cold and emotionless, "With Rei?" Kenny nodded. Rai smiled warmly at him, "Don't worry, Kai. I am not talking in my sleep like Tyson."  
  
Tyson pouted, "Hey, why did you used me as a sentence over and over?" Max poked his noce, "Because you are a good example, baka!" "You little..", growled Tyson. The recepcionist blinked, "What? This raven haired girl will have a boy as a roommate?" Tyson and Max laughed insanely until tears bursted in their eyes. Rei let out a small sigh. He always mistaken as a girl, expecially when he had grown up, "Sorry, miss. But I am a guy."  
  
The recepcionist blinked once again and nodded shamefully, "I am sorry, sir. I- I just think.." "Haha.. do not mind, miss. I always mistaken by a girl.", said Rei. The recepcionist nodded and give Kenny their key room. Kenny give the other to Kai, and said, "Okay, Kai. We will meet again in the hall tomorrow. Enjoy yourself. Remember, tomorrow we will started practice." Tyson and Max followed Kenny as they three shared the room.  
  
Kai nodded, "Hn." And watched his three comrades leave. He turned back at Rei, who was staring at him. Oh Kami, thought him. This is getting more difficult! Rei placed his hand in Kai's shoulder, "What's wrong, Kai? Kai?" Kai shook his head, "Nope. Let's get going.", said him coldly. Rei smiled at him and followed him to their room.  
  
~ In The Other Room in the Inn~  
  
Mariah pouted, "Mou! Why did we need to practice while we are having a vacation here?" Lee sighed and comforted her, "Okay then Mariah. Today you guys can relax. Tomorrow we will started practice." Gary and Kevin tossed a highfive and shouted, "Yes!!"  
  
Lee sighed deeply, "We should not take this vacation. My grandfather ordered us to give this to Rei." And he looked at a white envelope in the table. Mariah raised an eyeberow, "An envelope? For Rei? What's inside it?", asked her with curiousity. Lee shook his head, "Why should I know? Grandfather says that we need to give it to him quickly."  
  
Kevin whined, "Oh Lee. We even don't know where Rei is now. We can give him the envelope when we meets him again in the Asian Tournament, right?" Lee send a deathglare at Kevin, "Nope, Kevin. My grandfather said that it was really important." Mariah quickly grabbed the envelope and tried to peeked inside it. Gary growled, "Mariah, it's not so nice to peeked someone's else's things."  
  
But it was too late. Even before Lee could put any warning, Mariah opened the envelope. Her jaw dropped when she sees what inside it. A picture. Gary, Kevin, and Lee run into her, tring to see what picture was inside it. It is a picture of a woman. A beautiful one. And more important, the woman was so damn similar to Rei! The woman have a golden eyes, a silk black hair tied in a ponytail just like Rei, only she looks more nature and she wears an outfit that was the traditional Chinese outfit with Sakura motive on it.  
  
Mariah gasped,"Hey, there is a name on the picture!"  
  
Lee raised an eyebrow and tried to read it, "Lin Ruiqiu."  
  
Gary and Kevin stared at each other, "Lin Ruiqiu? Is that the name of the woman in the picture?", asked Gary. Kevin rolled his eyes, "And why is she so damn similar to Rei?"  
  
Lee's face getting paled when he recognice it. And he speaks weakly, nearly whispered, "I have heard once... The name of Rei's mother before she got married is Lin Ruiqiu." Mariah looked again at the picture, "So what's the problem? Why did your grandfather wants us to delivered this woman's picture to Rei? If she was really Rei's mom, why did we need to give him the pictures. Maybe he already kept the picures of his so called maother."  
  
Lee shook his head, "No. Rei has no idea who his mother was.."  
  
Gary, Kevin, and Mariah blinked in surprise, "What does that mean?" Lee sighed, "Well, you see....Rei's mother died when he was very little.. and the people in our village take care of him. You remember?" The other three nodded. "For some reason, the village people never tell him who his mother was. He never meet, heard, or touche dhis mother. When I asked why he can't know about his mother, my grandfather said to me that he will know someday and the day when he know it it will caused eternal chaos."  
  
Kevin blinked, "Eternal chaos? What is it?" Lee stared at the floor, "I dunno. My grandfather said that I need to tell Rei to phoned him when he received the envelope. It must be a very serious problem."  
  
Kevin looked again at the picture and blushed. The woman was very beautiful. She was too similar with Rei. Those deep golden eyes, that black silk ponytail....he even can tell that they were twins if Lee had not explained to them. "Alright", sighed Mariah, "No time for vacation. I guess I will buy a juice now. I am thirsty.", and then she run outside the room.  
  
Lin Ruiqiu. The name ringing in her head. She was Rei's mother... No wonder she looks very much like Rei...... But why did Lee's grandfather said that it was a big problem if Rei knows who is his mother? If so, why did Lee's grandfather send the picture to Rei now? What the hell happening here?  
  
To Be Continued...............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Zephyros : Muahahaha Lin Ruiqiu is my OC. More will come!!  
  
Kurohime : How was them? It is sucks? Or it's worth of continue? And we really need some help in grammar. Anyone wanted to be our beta-reader? Please?  
  
Lady Zephyros : Next will be more KaixRei!!! And the troubles begin here.heheh!!  
  
Kurohime : And we think it's gonna be a looooong story!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lady Zephyros : So please REVIEW! ONEGAI? *points at the submit review button* 


	2. Trouble, Trouble, and Past

Disclaimers : If I did own Beyblade, I would have created more lemon scenes!! *evil yaoi grinn*  
  
Lady Zephyros : Arigatou for all the reviewers!!! *huggles all the reviewers* I wrote this because I was inspired by "Just A Toy" from Shinzui- sama, and "Disturbance" from Darkness. So all credits go to them ^^!  
  
Kurohime : Yeah, and everyone seems curious of Lin Ruiqiu.  
  
Lady Zephyros : Enough babbling. Now onto the story ^^! And for Issini from KaixReiML, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Maybe if you had told me your birthday early I would have prepared this as a gift for you ^.^!  
  
Rei : Hey, why am I so girlie in this?  
  
Kurohime : Because you are very girlie and now that you're 17, you're expected to be MORE girlie*giggles*  
  
Rei : Uh...*sweatdrops*  
  
Kai: *huggles Rei* We can be girlie..TOGETHER *dramatic pose*  
  
Rei: Errrrmmmm O.O  
  
Lady Zephyros : Thank you, thank you for Ko-chan ( Killua na kiken ^_^! )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Trouble, Trouble, and Past  
  
"Okay. Here it is," Kai said. He slid the door open. His jaw almost dropped when he saw the room.  
  
"Hey, how come there's only one bed here?" the Chinese boy asked, blinking confused. Kai groaned. "That Kenny! What is the meaning of this?!"  
  
"I don't mind sharing a bed with you," Rei teased with a grin.  
  
Kai nearly jumped when he heard that. What did that mean? Did he..? No, no, no, no, no. He couldn't be serious! Stupid Kenny! I'm gonna crush him! Isn't it enough already? Why was he sharing a room with the Chinese beauty and only getting one bed?? He was still unsure of his feelings towards the golden-eyed boy! Oh Kami....  
  
'Just let it be, Kai. It's a wonderful chance!' exclaimed Dranzer with her mental connections to Kai.  
  
'Shut up, will you, Dranzer! I really need some fresh air about now. Kenny no baka...'  
  
'Oh, how cute....this is the first time I've seen you blush, Kai! How kawaii!'  
  
'Didn't I just tell you to SHUT UP??!!'  
  
Dranzer was all giddy with delight. 'Whatever you say, Kai..Have fun!!'  
  
Kai couldn't see it, but he FELT Dranzer's mischievous smile. He shivered. What was Dranzer planning to do? He never liked any of Dranzer's ideas....especially since Dranzer, as of late, liked to play matchmaker and had been telling some rather embarrassing ideas with him and Rei..  
  
Rei saw the worried look on Kai's face. He frowned. "Fine Kai. If you really don't want to share a bed with me then I will sleep on the floor. It doesn't matter to me.."  
  
Kai twitched. What am I hearing?! Is Rei actually hurt by this? Kai was a mass of confusion and shock. Dranzer took the chance to scold him. 'Oh, look what you have done, Kai! You hurt little Rei's feelings!'  
  
'Stop talking to me, Dranzer! I'm in a VERY bad mood right now and if you don't shut up after this, I will .....lock you in a FREEZER!' Kai threatened coldly.  
  
Dranzer pouted. 'Humph! Fine then!' She was gone. Kai saw a small chance.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Yes?" The raven-haired teen lifted his face.  
  
Kai instantly swivelled his head to the other side. I won't, I WON'T be blushing in front of him THIS time! "I think.. I will go kill Kenny now. You can stay here and unpack your things."  
  
Rei burst out laughing. "Mou, mou!. Don't hit Kenny too much. You'll have one less person to train! I told you I don't mind sharing a bed with you, right?"  
  
Kai sighed, finally giving up. "Fine, fine, whatever. But it's MY decision to sleep on the floor". He couldn't bear to have Rei in the same bed with him. So close.. His heart would surely stop breathing. He was almost possitive he felt something for the Chinese boy, but he didn't know if the Rei liked him back or not. That was one of the main things stopping Kai from analysing any further. Kuso, it was so confusing..Whatever it was.. He didn't want Rei to feel uncomfortable with any stupid "confession" he might be foolish enough to give later on.. And his grandfather would surely beat him if he got word of anything going on.  
  
But Rei shook his head, absolutely stubborn. "Nope! I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
Kai growled. "No! I'll .. I'll..!" He took one look at Rei's stony gaze. "...Fine! Just...FINE! I'll share a bed.." He grumbling.Rei let out a victory yell. Their leader was so cute when he blushed.....and not to mention handsome..Rei grinned, looking around the room again. "Well, it's a pretty nice room, isn't it?"  
  
Kai mumbled, "If only there were two beds...."  
  
Rei sighed. Fine. So he didn't like sharing beds...  
  
"I didn't now you hated me so much, Kai! What's my fault?"  
  
Kai looked startled. "Fault? What fault?"  
  
Rei frowned, "You seemed like you didn't want to get near me earlier, so..what problem do you have with me now?" Kai looked hard at the Chinese beauty in front of him, but..his body was trembling. He realised with a frightened shock that he was shaking in front of the person whom he never wanted to let see his weakened self.  
  
"I-It's just that..I...I just .. don't want to be.. hated by you...." Rei murmured softly, his head drooping.Kai stood there frozen. He could hear Dranzer's annoyingly loud voice ringing in his head again. 'That's a chance, Kai! Go get him!'  
  
'Yeah. I guess you're right, Dranzer' Kai conceded with a heavy sigh. He had to let the Chinese boy know..something, ......somehow. He was just glad none of the other team mates were there to witness anything..  
  
'I'm always right,' Dranzer mocked.  
  
Kai ignored that reply and brushed his finger against the raven locks, "It's alright...I don't hate you, Rei.. I just.."  
  
Rei glanced at Kai, "You just...?"  
  
Kai sighed, "Promise me you will never hate me when I say this."  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
'Go, Kai, tell him now,' urged Dranzer impatiently.  
  
'SHUT UP, SHUTUP!!!! Leave me ALONE, Dranzer, PLEASE!'  
  
'Heh, your face didn't say so, Kai...' teased Dranzer yet again. "I- I love you,...Rei." He shakily confessed, nearly whispering. He almost ran when he saw the stunned _expression on Rei's face, but he suddenly stopped.  
  
Rei smiled up at him. "Me too...."  
  
" Wh-Wha? What? Really?? Wait a minute.. For how long?!" stuttered the red phoenix, staring unbelievably. He couldn't even believe what he just heard! Was he dreaming?!  
  
Rei get up and embraced Kai. ( A/N : Hey, I think Kai was more taller than him now, right? Kai is 18 now and Rei is only 17! ) They suddenly tilted their heads at the same time and moved closer, an unknown force pulling them together. Their lips nearly met when a coughing noise popped up from the entrance.  
  
"Ehem."  
  
Kai and Rei suddenly broke away and blushed.  
  
Kenny was drooling when he nearly saw them making out. Tyson was standing there in near disbelief when Max gulped, "S-Sorry guys! Just a second ago, Mr.Dickenson phoned us. Errr... he said that he was wrong when he booked the second room. We come here to apologise about you two sharing a bed but errr..now.."  
  
Tyson ran like hell to Rei. "What just happened?! Did I almost see you two k-KISSING or do I just need THERAPY?"  
  
Kai glared coldly at Tyson. He didn't feel all to happy that the "moment" was interrupted by his foolish comrades.  
  
"Yes Tyson, you DO need therapy. In your brain."  
  
"What did you just say, Mr. Sourpuss?!" yelled Tyson. He was confused. What the HELL did Rei see in kissing Mr Look-at-me-I-got-triangles-on-my-face anyways????  
  
Max covered Tyson's big mouth with his hands before he could retort anything back and dragged him out of the room with a nervous smile. "Eh....sorry guys! Errrm... Bye!" He ran out of the room with the silent Kenny and thrashing Tyson.They could hear Tyson's screams all the way down the hall. "Hey, LET ME GO!!!! Maaaaaaax!!!! I haven't SAID anything yet!!!!"  
  
After the other boys left, Rei chuckled. "Tyson does seem to need therapy on his brain, ne?" Kai nodded. He was slightly blushing as he remembered what had almost happened before the others interrupted. What he had said ..  
  
"Rei...."  
  
Rei turned again to face the taller boy. "Yes?" He was blushing a little, too, but there was something shining happily in his eyes."Umm...did you really mean..what you said..before?"Rei let out a cute grin on his face. "Of course! I meant everything,.. Kai-koi..." Kai rolled his eyes. "Kai- koi? Oh, nevermind.I like it..." He leaned down and kissed the neko-jin gently on the lips. "Hey, HEY, guys!!" Tyson whined, sending them both a pout. "Why did you drag me away? I need to give that stonewall a lesson that he will never forget!" Kenny sent him a deathglare. "Yeah. Do it and Rei will not talk to you until seven hundred years from now."  
  
Tyson gulped. "W-what do you mean, guys?" Max slapped Tyson's head, "C'MON! Don't you see what's happening around them, Tyson? They probably a couple now!" Kenny giggled, "Looks like Mr. Dickenson's plan already worked..."  
  
Tyson and Max twitched. "What plan, Kenny?" asked the blonde, suspiciously. Kenny blinked. "Eh? Haven't I told it to you?" Tyson and Max sweatdropped, shaking their heads.  
  
Kenny scratched his head with a rueful smile. "Well, about three years ago, Mr.Dickenson and me had found out that those two had a strong feelings towards each other, but didn't know what to do with them. PLUS, ..they were scared. They prolly thought that they would hurt each other if they confessed or admitted anything. Which ever one. So....here we are trying to get them together. It was too easy actually. This was only half of plan A!"Max smiled, "Oh, I see...But it worked very fast, didn't it?" Kenny grinned, "Of course..and there's another plan too.....for you two.."  
  
Tyson blinked, confused. "Another plan? For me and Max?" He was so clueless.."What is it, Kenny?" Before Tyson could even finished his enquiry, Kenny had leaped up from them, grabbed Dizzi, and stuck his tongue out, all the while backing away. "Sorry, guys, but I aint tellin'!"  
  
Tyson was also up in a flash. "Why you little....", and chased him with the confused Max lagging behind.Kenny laughed when he saw Tyson and Max trying to catch him. Then he bumped into someone in front of the drink machine.  
  
Kenny was ready to apologise when he saw who it was. He stared with wide eyes. So did Tyson and Max. They shouted in unison. "MARIAH?!" Mariah blinked and glanced at the Bladebreakers. "Hey, you guys are here too?"  
  
Tyson nodded, "Yeah. Mr. Dickenson booked a room for us. Hey, why the heck are you here? Are the White Tigers with you?" Mariah nodded and looked around the trio. "Hey, where's Rei and your leader? Don't tell me they didn't come..." Her bottom lip stuck out with a pout at seeing no Chinese luve- I mean, at seeing no Rei present. Yeah.  
  
Kenny gulped, nervously. He didn't really wanna think of what he'd say if Mariah asked to go get them. "Umm..yes, they're coming, but they're still in their room. Do you want to see them?" Mariah nodded. "No, just Rei. It's really important. The White Tigers wanted to see him, too. We have a thing for him from Lee's grandfather."  
  
Kenny blinked again, slightly confused. "A thing for Rei? From Lee's grandfather?" Mariah grabbed Kenny's wrist, suddenly, growing impatient. "Anyway, hurry and take me to Rei!"Gaaaaah, Kenny thought.But Kenny nodded and lead the way kinda slowly to Kai and Rei's room.Max turned to Tyson and whispered, "I have a bad feeling, Tyson. Lee's grandfather has never sent anything to Rei before!" Tyson nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, and I saw the panic in Mariah's eyes. Something's definitely up.."  
  
It seemed like hours before they finally arrived.  
  
Kenny knocked on the door. "Rei, Kai, are you still there? Errrm, a-are you decent?" Tyson and Max only stared," O_O ????"Kenny just shrugged. Mariah looked antsy.  
  
From inside, Kai groaned. "Another unwanted visitor...." Rei just grinned. Kai walked to the door with a sigh and opened it. He stared for a while at the pink-haired girl from the White Tigers. Mariah glanced at the leader of The Bladebreakers, then looked towards Rei.  
  
Rei was preparing to say 'Hi', but suddenly Mariah grabbed his wrist and dragged him out from the room. Kai was very close behind. Rei blinked, at a loss. "Hey, what's up Mariah? You look to be in a hurry..." Mariah kept walking and but turned around to face the other Bladebreakers. "Oh, and you guys, please come with me, too. I have important news for you."  
  
Kai almost killed Mariah instantly for touching his newly found boyfriend, but he caught the edge to Mariah's tone. She was serious. Kenny, Max, and Tyson stared dumbly at each other and decided to follow the others.Mariah dragged them to a room, which held the rest of the nervous-looking White Tigers.Their eyes looked just like Mariah's. Full of panic.  
  
Lee walked up to Rei quickly and gave him a white envelope. "For you, Rei. It's...from my grandfather." All the Bladebreakers were staring at the white envelope, curiously, but Rei glanced at the meaningful look in Lee's eyes and began to wonder..and worry..  
  
Tyson thought, Yeah, something's up.....Rei took a calming breath and began to open the envelope slowly, much to Tyson's chagrin.Rei again told himself to be calm, but..that was way before he saw the picture inside..  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
  
  
Lady Zephyros : Okay, that's all! If I got enough reviews, I will continue this soon ^^! And thank you for Killua na kiken and Kit-sama for being my beta-reader!!!!!!!!!! I love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurohime : PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!! *points at the Submit Review button* 


	3. The Sadness Behind Lin Ruiqiu

Disclaimers : I am very tired of disclaimers..... I don't owned Beyblade ( But I wanted to ^^! ) so don't sue me please, I am very poor.  
  
Lady Zephyros : Hiya!! Konbanwa!!! Happy to see ya all again ^_^!! *flashes a V-sign* This chapter is dedicated to my friends Daisy-chan, Rei-hime, and my kind beta-reader, Ko-chan!  
  
Kurohime : Oh, and we wrote this inspired by Shinzui-sama's fanfic called "Just A Toy" and "Disturbance" by Darkness. All credits goes to them.  
  
Lady Zephyros : *huggles Ko-chan * Arigatou for Ko-chan for being our beta-reader!!!!!!!! *huggles all the reviewers* AHH! Thanks too ^^! You guys are the best!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter Three : The Sadness behind Lin Ruiqiu   
  
Rei stared at the photograph in front of him. It was a woman. A beautiful woman that matched his own beauty (not to be vain, of course.) The woman had silk black hair and a pair of golden cat-like eyes; she had her hair in a ponytail and wore a Chinese traditional outfit. Rei almost dropped the picture in shock! The woman was like a duplicate of HIM, only she was adult- looking, at least 22 years old.  
  
And he felt something..strange about this woman.  
  
A broken memory.  
  
Tyson and Max saw Rei's stunned _expression. Kai somehow felt that there was something wrong in the mind of his kitten. He blushed as he thought that name for the other teen. But..Kai placed a hand on Rei's shoulder. "Rei..Rei? Is everything alright? You look...pale." Rei didn't give an answer. He only stood there, holding the picture in a daze.  
  
"Hey, what's up? Rei, are you okay? REI!" Tyson yelled at the top on his lungs. Kai felt uneasy and grabbed the picture from Rei's hand. Rei still didn't give any response as the thing was ripped from his tight clutch. Kai looked at the picture suspiciously.  
  
He then stared at the picture in utter awe. His face also got pale. The woman....The woman in the picture was very similar to Rei! What the heck...  
  
Tyson, Max, and Kenny peeked at the picture in Kai's hand now. They let out a surprised whistle.  
  
Tyson looked like a fool, though. "Hey, Rei... I didn't know that you liked crossdressing! I think I like THIS you better," he grinned, gesturing to the pic.  
  
Rei shook his head after a second, finally escaping the haze.  
  
"No, I.I-I've never worn this outfit before.....And the person is older than me, anyways. This photograph is very old, too.. " He trailed off with another shocked look.  
  
Max scratched his head, blinking confused. "Soooooooo who is this? Why does she look so similar to you, Rei?"  
  
Kai looked directly at Rei's face. "Do you know this woman?"  
  
Rei shook his head, looking back at Kai. "No....but she ...seems.....very.....familiar... to me."  
  
"Of course she does," Lee confirmed, pointing to the woman. "This lady is your mother."  
  
All the Bladebreakers, even stone-faced Kai, gasped.  
  
"WHAT?!!" Rei exclaimed, turning to Lee. "I have a mother? Is she alive?? You all..told me she was dead!!"  
  
Lee sighed, bowing his head in what seemed to be shame. "Forgive us, Rei. My grandfather told us as well as the rest of the villagers to keep this from you."  
  
Rei was..in shock! He didn't know what to do with all the information coming at once! His mother..still living. He felt happy, sure, but..on the other side, he was disappointed.  
  
Why didn't they all want to tell him? What made them THINK they had the RIGHT to keep this kind of thing from him??  
  
But the main thing: where was his mother NOW??!  
  
He never remembered her face, never even thought of what she might've looked like, but..the picture conjured up something... A spark of remembrance. This woman..was his mother His MOTHER! HIS!  
  
His mother...  
  
Knowing how Rei must have thought, Kai quickly grabbed Lee's collar and hoisted him in the air, threateningly. "What possessed you all to keep something as important as this from Rei, huh?! Why?!!"  
  
Everybody else remained silent.  
  
Lee let out a growl. "Calm down, Kai! We admit it was wrong, and for selfish reasons, but my grandfather said to never tell him about that woman. He said it would bring disaster to us all!"  
  
Kenny blinked, "Disaster? What disaster? And why did your grandfather send the picture to Rei now?"  
  
Lee sighed, but glared over at Kai. "Release me first, Kai," he commanded, starting to growl dangerously. "I can't speak if I'm like THIS, nor will I be WILLING to." His eyes flickered.  
  
Kai only snorted, but released the White Tiger anyway.  
  
Lee dusted himself off with a semi-arrogant flare."Well, you see....," he started. "My grandfather perceived us telling Rei one day, but only when we had no other choice and were forced to. It seems it was grandfather that didn't have the choice to this time..." He murmured, at a small loss for words.  
  
"Hold on..then she is dead??" Rei clutched his fists together.  
  
Lee only nodded his head, sadly "I'm sorry, Rei." He was honestly sincere.  
  
Rei forced a smile, "It's okay....Can you tell me my mother's name? I always felt so ashamed I didn't atleast know that...."  
  
Kevin answered this, actually. "Lin Ruiqiu. Your mother's name was Lin Ruiqiu."  
  
Tyson smiled comfortingly, slinging a friendly arm around Rei's slightly shaking shoulders. "Hey, buddy, your mom had a nice name."  
  
It was meant to be comforting..  
  
Max slapped the side of the blue-haired boy's head, groaning.  
  
"Wait a minute," Rei looked over at his old team, a small amount of anger sparking in his eyes. "Then what about our villagers? You guys said this was all dangerous, right? Something bad could be happening to Grandfather and the others right now!" ( A/N : Please take a note that Rei called Lee's grandfather Grandpa too. I am not too sure but in the dubbed version in my country I heard so )  
  
Suddenly, Mariah's face got pale. "I-I don't want to think about this! Lee! You said everything would end ok, right?? Tell me again WHY we had to do this NOW!!"  
  
Lee grabbed Mariah's wrists, a note of authority in his stance. "Calm down, Mariah!"  
  
Mariah only nodded, but her face was still worried. Rei looked at the picture that has been in his tight grip. "Why are you all doing this NOW? Why?" His voice was forlorn.  
  
"Rei," Lee turned to the other boy suddenly. "My grandfather said that when you accepted everything, you should give him a call right away."  
  
"Great," Max smiled awkwardly. "A cell phone anybody?"  
  
"Yeah, I got one..." came a nonchalant voice.  
  
Everyone turned around to stare at Kai. "What?" Kai shifted uncomfortably. "You want to use it or what?"  
  
Rei smiled at him and accepted.  
  
"Thanks Kai." Rei smiled more brightly.  
  
Kai only nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed for some reason. He also felt that damn blush rise up again to his cheeks.  
  
Kenny saw it all while Tyson almost burst into hysterics.  
  
Rei took no notice and dialed the number. "Hello?", a weak voice answered the phone. "Grandpa! What happened?", greeted Rei. Lee's grandfather paused for a while, "Is that you, Rei?" Rei nodded and increase the phone's volume so all of them can heard the conversation, "Yes. And Lee and my friends were here too. What happened?" Lee's grandfather answered, "I am sorry Rei. You must heard that from Lee already."  
  
Rei smiled weakly, "Yes, it's okay. Although I still didn't know your reasons." Lee's grandfather sighed, "Your mother was a proud member in our village. She was a very talented woman. She learned the martial arts since she was five, just like you." He inhaled a deep breath, "One day she leaved the village. We heard from her letters that she was meet with many interesting friends. One of her friends name was Seryiena. They are a very good friends. Ruiqiu treated Seryiena as her own sister and so was Seryiena."  
  
Rei nodded, "And?" Lee's grandfather continued, "One day Ruiqiu found that Seryiena was come from an assasin clan. A very famous one. Ruiqiu send the letter to us. We have warned Ruiqiu to leaved Seryiena, but Ruiqiu won't listen to us. She was stubborn. She said that Seryiena is her own sister and she will never leaved Seryiena."  
  
Kevin let out a grinn, "Just like you, huh Rei?" The others didn't answered. They waited Lee's grandfather to expalained more. "One day the chaos come. Ruiqiu and Seryiena loved the same person" Lee's grandfather sighed, "And the person is....your father, Rei..." Everyone in the room gasped. "But you know, your father choose Ruiqiu so you was born. When you are four years old, Seryiena come to revenge. Seryiena killed your father."  
  
Kai lift his head to saw Rei's stunned _expression. Damn....this was not good...thought Kai. "Please continue, Grandpa. Iam okay.", said Rei. Lee's grandfather frowned, "Ruiqiu managed to run from Seryiena's clan of assasins. She come back to the village and she brought you Rei. But the peace never come to her. Seryiena and her family of assasin come to our village to hunt them. For the sake of the villagers, Ruiqiu sacrified herself. But she plead to Seryiena to not kill you. You are too young and Seryiena finally spared your life. But she vow that when you are old enough, she will come to kill you."  
  
Mariah and Kevin gasped, "Kill him?" "And since the day, Seryiena and her clan of assasins lived in a mansion not too far from our village. I think the mansion was named 'The Black Manor'. And lately her assasin come to our village and caused many troubles to us." Lee growled, "Why did you never told us, Grandfather? We could defend the village together!"  
  
Lee's grandfather said calmly, "Is that Lee? We already defend ourself, but Seryiena have a great healer on her side. We can do nothing. I also heard that Seryiena already had two childs. Her child was very awesome at beyblading skill. The first child is a man. He was twenty years old. I ever heard once that his name was Yuuhi." "And the second?", asked Tyson inpatiently, caused Max slapped his head again. Lee's grandfather continued, "Her second child is a girl. Her name was Daisy. She is thirteen years old."  
  
"So?", asked Kai coolly, "What is their problem with Rei?" Lee glanced a meaningful look at Kai. Lee's gramdfather heard that. The phone's volume have been increased by Rei, so all the conversations could be heard clearly, "Of course they do, Kai. Seryiena and her clan wants to kill Rei. I cannot let that happen. I don't want to lose someone like Ruiqiu again.."  
  
"Thanks, Grandpa." Rei forced a smile. "What should we do now, though?"Lee's granfather sighed, his face looking more old and withered than it had before. "I suggest you all take a trip over here. You will be safer. Seryiena's spies might already be there..." He trailed off, not wishing for his prediction to be true.Lee nodded, "Okay Grandfather. I'll get us a flight to the village first thing in the morning."  
  
Lee's grandfather sounded relieved. "Good. Now, remember, you all. Never leave Rei alone. Do whatever you can to make sure he's as safe as possible."  
  
All of them nodded.  
  
Tyson grinned, "So w're going tomorrow?" His grin widened. "Yeah! Finally we can go to Rei's hometown! I CANT WAIT!!"  
  
Kai sent a deathglare over his way. "This is serious, Tyson. Don't be joking around or," Kai's eyes narrowed and a red aura seemed to glow around him. Tyson backed up with a nervous laugh. ".I'll KILL you.."  
  
Tyson "heeheeed" nervously. Why is it my LIFE always threatened. Why cant you ever threaten my-"  
  
Suddenly, Mariah's confused voice interrupted. She blinked, looking around the room.  
  
"Hey, where did Rei go?"  
  
Max answered with a shrug. "Eh, he told me he wanted some air. He needed to think about stuff. I think he went for a walk.."Everyone in the room fell silent. Kai instantly strolled to the door but suddenly slammed it HARD from behind him as he left.Tyson blinked. "Who, what's HIS problem?"   
  
Outside, Kai sought out where Rei was-he pretty much had a good idea..  
  
Yeah, he found it.  
  
Rei was curled up in a ball, sobbing quietly He lay between the garden's two decorative rocks.  
  
Kai called out his name softly. "Rei..." His eyes burned at the sight of his lil love that way. His heart clenched at every tear escaping those beautiful golden eyes.  
  
"Is that you Kai?" Rei sniffled.  
  
Kai nodded, forcing a small smile. "Yeah, it's me."He stepped forward hesitantly but stopped when Rei made a small noise of protest.  
  
"Please." pleaded Rei, his eyes begging. "Leave me alone, onegai?"  
  
Kai shook his head, his fist tightening. "No, I won't do that, Rei. I understand your feelings. This all must be pretty hard; reality seems to be hitting hard, huh?"  
  
Rei nodded his head weakly, curling up tighter. Kai sighed, and hesitantly walked closer again. Rei suddenly showed his face, a small smile alighting his features.  
  
"I didn't want them to see me break down..To see me so weak.."  
  
"You are NOT weak," Kai growled out roughly with emotion as he bent down. The wind suddenly picked up, twirling around Rei's long hair, making him seem ethereal even as the sun hid behind the darkening clouds.  
  
Kai reached forward, his fingers aching to comfort the crying Chinese boy.  
  
"Don't worry, Rei... I'll take care of everything here, even you. Forever. So," he watched as Rei slowly uncurled. "So..never worry. I'll be with you forever.."  
  
Rei shed his tears, wiping away the silver streaks Kai wished to kiss away so badly, and smiled brightly once again.  
  
"Are you mean it?"  
  
Kai nodded and brushed his fingers gently along the Chinese teen's pale but beautiful cheeks.  
  
Rei blushed at the contact and watched as Kai smiled. "Thank you...Kai."  
  
Kai finally leaned forward and enveloped the other boy in a fierce yet protective hug.   
  
Meanwhile, in the mansion not too far from Rei's village, one woman sat in the most beautiful room ever seen. She held an old photograph, brushing the picture with her forefinger.  
  
She realised with a certain amount of disdain that she was indeed not as young and as beautiful as the woman gazing at her from the picture was.  
  
Everything had changed at such a fast pace, it was amazing.  
  
She continued to look at the picture.  
  
It was the same picture someone else was cradling at that very minute somewhere else.  
  
Silence filled the room for a short time.  
  
"The time is coming....Ruiqiu.. Don't you think this will be interesting?"  
  
She let out an evil smirk.  
  
Suddenly, one of her maids called her. "Seryiena-sama! Yuuhi-san wants to talk with you for the plan." Seryiena rose from her sofa elegantly and stood with poise. Her presence was a sense of..power. "Alright..You may let my son in."   
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Zephyros : Okay guys ^^! Next chapter will be more linger and please REVIEW!!  
  
Kurohime : And arigato very much for Ko-chan!!!!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you for being our beta-reader!!!!!!! 


	4. The White Memory

Disclaimers : Ugh………. I don't own Beyblade…………..Sad isn't it?

Author's Note : As I promised, this chapter will more longer than before ^__^! Thank you for the reviews ^.^!! Okay, here is the full summary of this story if youre kinda confused ^.^ Hope you'll enjoy this ^^!!!!!!! Now this chapter is dedicated to my friend Daisy-chan and the nice ppl in KaixRei ML!!!!!!!!!! This story is inspired by "Just A Toy" from Shinzui-sama and "Disturbance" from Darkness, so, I need to give them credit. Oh, and this chapter is kind of songfic. The song is "Mizu Kagami" from the anime called "Fushigi Yuugi". It also my first songfic so please be nice to me ^_^ Thanks for the review. It really means a lot for me ^_^. And also special thanks for my beta-reader, Ko-chan ^___^! 

Summary : Rei's mother, Lin Ruiqiu, had a friend before named Seryiena. However, they loved the same man, so they turned enemies. Seryiena finally killed Ruiqiu and decided to kill Rei. But Kai will never let that happen, of course ^___^ This is a KaixRei romance, so if you don't like the pairings, don't read. And maybe some Tyson+Max later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Four : The White Memory

Right after the maid left, a twenty-some year old boy entered the room. He had porcelain skin, a pair of amber eyes, and pale blue spiky hair. ( A/N : Yeah, he's very similar to Kai, only looking more older and his hair is only blue, not blue-greyish hair like Kai's ) He lifted his face to Seryiena. 

An evil smirk tainted in his lips. "Hello, long time no see, mother." 

Seryiena snorted. "Enough, Yuuhi. That's disgusting." 

Yuuhi only continued to smirk. "What's wrong with that? I'm already disgusted with all of this. Expecially when all of our clans are **women**! I'm the only guy here…." Seryiena rolled her eyes, not taking pity on the boy. "Its not like you can change that. Our assassin clans despised men. That's why you're surrounded by all women here, my boy." 

Yuuhi turned away from his mother. "That's a pathetic excuse. Why'd you let me live then? Even STAY here?? If being a man is so disgraceful….." 

Seryiena roared. "Well, that's because you are my **child **for God's sake! The Lord Almighty, boy, you are my BLOOD!!!!" 

Yuuhi paused for a while, unfazed, then turned back to the woman, his face devoid of any emotion. "So what's the mission for today, huh? Who do I have to kill now?" 

The woman smirked.

He knew it. His mother never called him for anything different. Kill kill KILL! That's all he was good for. They were all assassins, after all, right down to his little sister, Daisy. If not doing his "jobs", it was SICKENING to be anywhere else. All the other people were WOMEN after all…. Completely **straight** woman, acting as if he were the only guy they would ever see again. They flirted nonstop and it was positively **revolting**. (BETA: No flirting from Daisy. Incest=BAD)

Stupid women. _All those poor idiots for drones. Like they could possibly catch my attention anyways. Ugly whores prancing around in blood….Lowlifes. I'm a killer. No time for love. Love only brings grief and heartache. Pathetic, really. Love is weak…._

His mother was the perfect example. She never loved his father but yet, she willingly brought him and his sister into that cruel world, all the while tramping around like a fucking heartsick fool that she was about her first love. 

Yuuhi knew his father was stupid. Stupid for marrying such a woman, stupid for believeing she loved him, stupid for being so blind with everything else. Everybody knew the woman loved a person. A person NOT Yuuhi's father. Revolting.

Seryiena raised her eyebrow quizzically as the silence lapsed on. Finally, "Very well, Yuuhi. You know about Lin Ruiqiu, right?" Yuuhi nodded, shaking his head clear of such bad thoughts. "Your friend who turned into your enemy and robbed your first love?" 

Seryiena nodded, eyes flashing somewhat at the memories. "Yes, yes. You must know already that when I killed Ruiqiu eleven years ago, I vowed to killed her son too. But at that time, he was too young, too small for me to take much satisfaction from such a kill. I had decided to kill him when he grew older….." Her eyes flashed again, this time, her lips curving up into a very….POISONOUS smile. "Now's the time for his death, Yuuhi."

"Great. Now I have a new thing to destroy….", Yuuhi said, filling the air with false excitement and grins. By defeating the thing his mother hated most, he would somehow **beat** her. If she couldn't do the job, he WOULD. He would show her just **who** he was_. _

"Wait a minute," Seryiena warned. She let out an evil smirk, "Don't kill him instantly. Kidnap him and bring him here. We'll make sure that he has a painfully slow death, just like his mother did by my hands." Yuuhi laughed along with her, his own plans flashing in his eyes. "Violent ain't we, mother?" 

Seryiena smiled almost with pride. "Violent? No, no, my dear son……….You are more violent than me…………" 

"Yeah," Yuuhi muttered darkly. "But you kill by prolonging painful torture. I have to say….that surely outdoes me for the time being….." Yuuhi rose from the sofa, bowed, and readied to leave, but Seryiena's voice stopped him, "Don't leave yet, Yuuhi. You need to hear the information." 

Yuuhi paused and let out a cruel smile. "Of course."

Seryiena flicked open an oriental fan and waved it around as she spoke. "I have sent some spies to Japan. One of them told me that Ruiqiu's son won the Beyblade World Championship. I also heard that his team was named the Bladebreakers." Yuuhi snorted. "Another useless beyblader? Hmph, winning a World Championship is about all they can do about now. Surely they cannot defeat me with merely a title, mother." 

Seryiena laughed, "My, you are confident! That's so very good to hear, son. But remember, don't underestimate them. Especially Rei" 

Yuuhi nodded. "Anything else I need to know?" 

Seryiena shook her head. "No, but be careful. I've been told an old man might serve to be a problem as well. He might have tipped Rei and his friends off already. His friends will surely defend him…." She let the unspoken advice hang.

Yuuhi nodded. "All right. I'll go get him now." He turned to leave again.

"Wait, Yuuhi!" The boy turned back around, exasperated.

"Take Koori with you, too."

At that, Yuuhi twitched. 

Koori? Yes. He nodded to himself. Koori was one of his comrades too. But….she had a weird ability.

Koori could read a person's mind when she touched them. But ….why did his mother want him to take Koori too? Well, everyone from his clan had a strange ability, but since Koori was a mind reader, she tended to get mixed up with the rest of the **real** world. 

Most of Yuuhi's clan were strange intheir own way. Different powers, different techniques. All in all, they HATED regular people, especially MEN.

"Ummm but WHY do I need to take her with me?" Yuuhi asked with a small glare.

Seryiena smiled. "Because she can read someone's mind."

_Well, DUH, woman…._

"…. She would be very helpful." Right after Seryiena finished her sentence, the door slid open. They both turned to see a young girl in her early 20's with blue hair and dark blue eyes step towards Yuuhi. "Nice to work with you, Yuuhi-sama. You remember me, right? I'm Koori." He almost accepted the handshake politely, but stepped back with a small grin. "No, thanks. I don't feel like any peeks from you today." 

Koori laughed, "Im glad you're as smart as you look. You have a good memory,…. Yuuhi-sama." 

Yuuhi looked at her quizzically. "Yeah…."

Seryiena clapped her hands. "Very well. Now you both may leave. Remember, I want him alive. Make sure he isnt hurt as much either. All the pain to him shall be inflicted by ME. I can't wait!" 

Yuuhi and Koori nodded, bowed once again, and left. 

After her son the girl had left, she sighed with a smirk. "Ruiqiu……….as I promised………your son's life was saved that day ………but now he's gonna follow you STRAIGHT to hell………….." She got up from her sofa and walked to a table. There was one book lying there. She opened it and gazed at the picture that she before had cherished with spite. 

A picture of Lin Ruiqiu. Her dearest friend. 

She shook her head. _No, _thought her, _Ruiqiu was not my friend ………..She was my enemy! My RIVAL! And I killed her. Now I shall kill her son………with the most painful torture ever created….._

Seryiena sighed again, bitterness in her features. "Ruiqiu…….if you were alive today, what would you do?" 

She smiled to herself.Ruiqiu would plead for her son's life_. _That's very much expected from her, the very much kind-hearted mother every child would want. 

Yes, the two woman had been good friends before, but…..they fell in love with the same particular man, both realizing what the consequence would do to their clans….as well as their friendship. 

Unfortunately for Seryiena, the man had only returned Ruiqiu's feelings. 

_Ruiqiu_ ….instead of her. 

Ruiqiu of course was thrilled beyond belief, not particularly caring how Seryiena felt at the time. 

In a fit of jealous rage and venging pride months and months and MONTHS of being denied, Seryiena walked into Ruiqiu's room one night, was startled at first to see the man there too, and killed them both. Ruiqiu lived long enough to hold her dying lover in her arms….and to look over at her newly born son. The dying woman begged for her son not to be touched

Her wish had been granted.

But now….Seryiena would kill the boy. He had been left alive TOO long for her liking. The very thought of him alive, healthy, probably looking very much like his mother himself, irked and annoyed her beyond belief. 

Ruiqiu's son. 

Seryiena let out another evil smirk and slipped Ruiqiu's picture back in the book. She, then, took out a piece of paper from that book that she had never brought herself to read before. 

It was time to see what Ruiqiu had left behind.

The paper has something written on it. Seryiena gasped as she whispered the words to herself. 

It was song!

A song was written on the paper. A song written by Ruiqiu herself…………

She quickly realized it had been written when they were both still friends. She quickly read it;

**Meguri awase hitotsu machi ga eba**

**Itoshi sasae toge ni natte shimau**

**Mune no soko ni shizumeta itami ga**

**Hime wo age ikiyo fukika eshita**

**Anotoki wa nase to**

**Jibun wo semete mitari**

**Demo doushite to**

**Aiteni toikake tari**

**Nagarete yuku mizu ni utsuru omoi demo danpen **

**Anna omoi kuri kaesanai sou kokoro nichikau**

**Nagarete yuku mizu ni utsuru kanashimi ga aru kara**

**Kono chikara de kono inochi de omae wo mamori tai**

**Nakushita no wa shinji au kimochi**

**Demo ima nara ai wa makenai da rou**

**Nasake naku temo ima wa itaranaku temon **

**Sore dakara koso ta gai ni tasuke aeru **

**Nagarete yuku mizu ni utsuru omoi demo danpen **

**Anna omoi kuri kaesanai sou kokoro michikau **

**Nagarete yuku mizu ni utsuru kanashimi ga aru kara**

**Kono chikara de kono inochi de omae wo mamori tai**

**Mizu kagami de kokoro no kage wo mire ba sore wa ai ga unda mou hitotsu no kao**

**Taisetsu ni shitai subete wo tame ni mou mou itami kara me wo sou muka ta kunai**

~_From Lin Ruiqiu to Seryiena~_

Seryiena bit her lower lip. The song was beautiful. And disgustingly…..touching. 

Ruiqiu once told her that she loved to make poems and songs. She had also said that she loved Seryiena like the dearest sister….

But……….why? 

Ruiqiu had betrayed her!

Why did Ruiqiu bertray her?!

She had loved the man. 

But that man….had loved Ruiqiu. 

Seryiena frowned and slipped the song back into the book. She smirked.

"Just wait……….Kon Rei………. I will kill you like I killed your mother…………." She stroked the book tenderly. "JUST like your mother…."

Meanwhile, in the Inn, the White Tigers held a meeting in their room. Lee was frowning. "Gomen na, guys. It looks like we cant run from this anymore….." Kevin flashed a comforting smile. "It's okay, Lee. We must defend our village. No regret, remember?" "But still….." Mariah pouted. "Why hasn't Rei come back? Doesn't he feel better yet?" 

Gary whispered to her softly. "Cmon, Mariah, don't be so selfish. Rei must be in shock. I'd feel the same way, probably WORSE, if I were in his place….."Mariah soon brightened again. "THEN!….Im gonna find Rei now and cheer him up! Comforting is what I do BEST!!" 

"But Mari-" Before Gary could finish his sentence, Mariah jumped up and rushed to the garden like a bat out of hell. Kevin shook his head. "You should not have said anything. You knew she'd think that way."

Gary sighed, nodding. 

Lee shrugged. "But Mariah's right. Rei **does** need somebody to talk to him….to comfort him. It might just help." Kevin grinned. "But I doubt Mariah is the best person to do that right now….." He giggled almost evilly. "And it looks like Rei already **has** somebody to comfort him. When Mariah sees, she's gonna be PMSing us til morning, you guys!" 

"Huh? Somebody else?? What are you talking about?" Lee and Gary shouted in unison.

Kevin answered with another grin. "Heh. When Rei left, I saw Kai leave the room too. Maybe Kai went to go comfort him." Gary laughed like it was a joke and slapped the back of Kevin's head. "Yeah right, Kevin! That's friggin' hilarious!! That stonewall go to comfort Rei?! No offense, you guys, but that guy is ICE! I don't he even **know** what friendship MEANS!!"

Kevin pouted. "But……….." 

"Enough you two," Lee ordered, folding his arms in front of him. "We have to think about the villagers now. We have a flight to our village soon so we better get packing."

Kevin and Gary nodded in unison and helped Lee after that. 

Mariah had finally reached the garden. She almost broke out with her usual chipper greeting until she saw Rei sitting between two decorative stones in the garden. She stopped when she spotted Kai closely by Rei's side. She couldn't hear their conversation, but she somehow understood that Kai was trying to comfort Rei. 

She raised an eyebrow. 

_Amazing, _she thought, _Kai being NICE to somebody? What a rare moment! _

She was shocked when she saw the usually unfriendly Kai near even closer to the other boy and a small smile slip. 

But she was even more shocked to see something **completely** unexpected…………

_What the hell does this all mean?!_ Mariah asked herself frantically. She couldn't believe her eyes! She saw……………..Rei and Kai kissing?! _What the HELL?!! _Suddenly, reality hit her. _Of course!! She thought. That's why Kai gave his "death glare" when she grabbed Rei's wrist before…………………._

She didn't know why or couldn't help the tears that sprung to her eyes. She quickly turned and ran back to the Inn. _No no no NO NO NO!!!! Not fair!!!! _Her mind screamed. _I liked Rei!! ME!! And now I lost………..to a guy?! A cold-hearted bastard like HIM?!!!! _

She continued to run, almost blinded by tears.

To Be Continued……………………………………..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Author's Note : Hiya ^_^! How was it? Is it boring? Or it's worthy of continuing? Please REVIEW! Flames and reviews are very welcomed ^.^! I wonder………… should I make this TysonxMax too? Well, you guys decide it!!! Reviews are always nice^^…………..

Kai : Riiiiiiiigggghhhhht. I can tell that you are a newbie………………….

Author : Uh………………………

Kurohime : Nah, next chapter will be up if you guys give death threats for us! ( Huh 0.O ? Death threats?)

Author : *****sweatdrops* Now you start to scared me……….. Ahhh! I am not good at writing romance!!!! But I promise next chapter will be more KaixRei !AHAHAHAHAHA! 

Kurohime : *choked* HAHAHA………………..

Author : HAHAHA……………..

Kurohime : HAHAHA…………………

Author : HAHAHA…………….

Kurohime : HAHAHA……….Okay, that's enough………..

All : -_-;;; *slowly back up and leaved them* 

Next Chapter : 

Chapter Five ~ Memories Lost 


End file.
